Una dura decisión Pelea familiar La depresión de
by miakatakachan
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran planean, en sus pensamientos, el irse a vivir juntos, pero la familia de Sakura no quiere que su hija mediana se vaya de casa tan joven...


**Capítulo 4: Una dura decisión. Pelea familiar. La depresión de Sakura.**

Mientras, en casa de Tomoyo...

-Tengo que decirle a Sakura que nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos, a un pequeño apartamento en el centro.-dijo Shaoran-Quizás ella no quiera...pero tengo que proponérselo de todas forma.

-¿Proponer el que a quién, Shaoran?-preguntó Tomoyo entrando por la puerta de la habitación del chico.

-Pues...-dijo Shaoran entrecortadamente.-quiero pedirle a Sakura que vayamos a vivir juntos a un pequeño apartamento en el centro, aunque no creo que ella quiera, últimamente está muy unida a su familia...

-Te digo yo que sí que querrá, Shaoran.-dijo Tomoyo-Lleva un montón de años queriendo irse a vivir contigo, pero ella tampoco sabía si tú querrías. De lo que te acabo de contar, no sabes nada ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, Tomoyo.-dijo Shaoran-Me dejas más tranquilo, Tomoyo. Con eso de que sois primas, os lo contáis todo...

-Claro que sí, Shaoran.-dijo Tomoyo-Seguro que tú harías lo mismo si Yamazaki fuese tu primo, ¿verdad?

-Ah...sí, claro que sí.-dijo Shaoran-Ahora, me voy a dormir que estoy reventado. Esta tarde me lo he pasado muy bien, encima he podido estar con Sakura a solas. Muchas gracias por dejarnos solos, Tomoyo.

-No hay de que, Shaoran.-dijo Tomoyo-Ahora me voy a la habitación con MeiLing, que me estará esperando para acostarnos. Hasta mañana, Shaoran.

-Adiós, Tomoyo.-dijo Shaoran-Buenas noches.

Tomoyo salió de la habitación de Shaoran y se fue a la que compartía con MeiLing.

El plan de hablar con Shaoran, había salido a la perfección y sería él quien diese el primer paso para irse con Sakura.

-¿Cómo ha ido, Tomoyo?-dijo MeiLing-¿Ha funcionado?

-Ha ido muy bien, MeiLing.-dijo Tomoyo-Si que ha funcionado. Mañana le dirá a Sakura lo que él piensa. Ahora vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Hasta mañana, Tomoyo.-dijo MeiLing-Buenas noches.

-Igualmente, MeiLing.-dijo Tomoyo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días, cariño.-dijo Fujitaka-¿Que tienes planeado hacer hoy?

-Pues...-dijo Sakura-Iré a casa de Tomoyo, donde se alojan Shaoran y MeiLing. Los dos tenemos que tomar una decisión importante.

-¿Que decisión es esa?-preguntó Touya-No será la de casaros, ¿verdad?

-Jajajaja.-rió Sakura-¿Cómo quieres que nos casemos, si tan solo tenemos 17 años? Es otra decisión, pero no es tan importante como otras que tendremos que tomar más adelante.

-Bueno.-dijo Nadeshiko-¿Y cual es esa decisión tan importante, Sakura?

-Pues...nos vamos a ir vivir juntos a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.-dijo Sakura.

Todos se quedaron parados. Ni siquiera Touya se había ido de casa, ahora que ya tenía 26 años. Sakura, que era la hija mediana se iba a mudar con tan solo 17 años.

-Pe...pero es un poco precipitado, ¿no crees, Sakura?-le preguntó Touya-Ni siquiera yo me he ido ya de casa, y mira que tengo 26 años...

-Mirad.-dijo Sakura-Si no queréis yo le digo a Shaoran que no quiero y lo dejamos todo arreglado a vuestra manera. Si pensáis que me voy a quedar en casa toda la vida como Touya, vais bastante equivocados, por qué ya tengo una parte de mi vida hecha y no pienso echarme atrás, ¿me entendéis?

-Claro que te entendemos, Sakura.-dijo Fujitaka-Solo que no queremos que te vayas tan temprano de casa. Si tu te vas, nos va a faltar esa alegría que desprendes.

-Lo siento, papá. Lo siento mamá. Lo siento hermano.-dijo Sakura.-Esta misma mañana hablaré con Shaoran y todo quedará decidido. Si me disculpáis, me voy un rato a mi habitación. Tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Sakura se levantó llorando de la mesa y se fue corriendo hacía su habitación. ¿Por qué nadie entendía su decisión? se sentía, ahora mismo, cómo una incomprendida por su familia. Entendía que su hermano y su padre no lo entendiese, pero ¿su madre? Solo quería cumplir el sueño de cualquier pareja de adolescentes: irse a vivir juntos para no tener que separarse.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?-le preguntó Kero-Estás triste y tú eres muy alegre...

-Kero.-dijo Sakura-Ahora no tengo ganas nada más que de llorar. Mi familia no me comprende y me siento cómo una incomprendida. Ya te explicaré más adelante el por qué de esto.

-Cómo quieras, Sakura.-dijo Kero.

Sakura se echó en la cama y se puso a llorar. No sabía si era porque no la comprendían o era por que estaba a punto de pasar algo que cambiaría un poco el punto de vista de su actual novio durante unos días, quizás incluso meses...


End file.
